


I miss you

by Just_Roman_Around



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: Written for Dippica week 2016, Pacifica roams her home, finding herself missing the love of her life.





	I miss you

Pacifica walked through a literal hall of memories in her Oregon Mansion. Years ago her parents raised enough money to buy back their greatest symbol of wealth, and she inherited it after they passed away. She cared little for the place in the beginning, preferring to live with her boyfriend, Dipper, at the time. After they were split apart she decided to move back into the mansion, dedicating an entire wing of the Mansion to storing memories, keepsakes of days, summers, entire years past. She was dressed in a black dress, simple yet elegant. The only sign of ageing was her Blonde hair had gone grey, you’d have to be directly in her face to see any wrinkles on her otherwise perfect skin, and if you were that close you’d get a fist in the gut.

She paused in her wandering as she came before a Lumberjack’s axe fixed to the wall by nails. A bittersweet smile came across her face, and she laid a hand over his breast as her heartbeat quickened. She closed her eyes to better remember the circumstances of when her crush first flared it’s head. It was 60 years ago, The first summer that the Pines twins came to Gravity Falls. The town was always a little bit weird, But the Northwest’s were above it. They opened her eyes to how truly strange the town was, and the childish resentment she held for Mabel quickly faded after she was saved from Animated Mini-Golf Balls. But it was when the Lumberjack Ghost arose from his 150 year slumber to enact his revenge upon the descendants of the ones who had deceived and wronged him, causing his death. All though Dipper was initially deceived into helping the Northwests, he came back to save his Sister and Pacifica, prompting the later to take her first defiant stand against her abusive family. Her hands trailed down her arms as she remembered the first time she hugged him, giddy with joy. After that night She started to see more of him in Secret, establishing a friendship.

She reopened her eyes, pale blue eyes examining every inch of the Axe, before moving on to a framed picture further down the wall. It was a picture of Herself and the two twins. It was another summer, 15 years after that first fateful summer. In their late twenties, they had said screw the rules, borrowed one of Pacifica’s Parent’s car’s and taken a road trip to the seaside, making sure to visit every single water park the could find on the way. Mabel was wearing a one piece swimsuit with a shooting star pattern on it. Dipper was shirtless, his pale skin starting to show signs of a tan, and Swimming trunks with a Pine Tree logo on one of the legs. Pacifica was wearing a custom made Bikini, with a small Llama sewn into one of the cups. They had taken the nicknames they earned from their respective place on Cipher’s Zodiac, and made it their own, showing they did not fear his memory any more. Pacifica was sat on Dipper’s shoulder’s, a bright smile on her face as she showed off a ring on her finger. Dipper had proposed to her the year before the picture was taken.

She felt her heart flutter at the memory of the proposal, though the flutter was quickly replaced with pain as she fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger. Though they hadn’t been married for quite a few years, she still wore it as a mark of the good days, and in defiance against the world. She glanced down the hallway, noting how long it was and how many precious memories adorned the walls. She made her way further down the hallway, but faltered when her eyes caught a glimpse of a framed letter Dipper had written her right before he walked out of her life forever.

“My Dearest, Pacifica,

I know I say this a lot, But I don’t think I’ve ever written it outside of a text. We’ve both seen enough romance films to know it’s not real until it’s written in a letter, but I love you.  
I love you more than the wolf loves the moon, more than the bird loves the feeling of the air beneath it’s wings as they soar through the sky. When I’m with you, you make me feel like I could do anything. You make me feel so weightless that I’m afraid if I let go I would float into Orbit, never to see you again. Your eyes are the Palest, Bluest Sea that envelops the entirety of my world, and I am adrift. They have yet to make enough words in the English language for me to describe my love for you, but even with the mediocrity of these words I will continue to sing of my love every day, paint it on every wall, shout it to the world so every Tree, Flower, and Animal knows that I love Pacifica Elise Pines.

I’m going on a trip for a few days due to work. I’ll be home next Sunday, and every day away from you will be pain. Already I am longing to be in your embrace again. I shall see you soon, my love. Take care until then.

Yours until my dying breath,  
your faithful husband  
Dipper Pines.”

The tears flowed freely from her eyes as she turned on her heel, and made her way out of the hallway, out of the mansion, and into her car. He never went on that trip, he never came back a week later into her embrace. She drove down into Gravity Falls, to a small little church. She walked with determination through the grave yard, and stood in front of three graves.

‘Here Lies Stanford Pines, Twin of Stanley Pines, Loving Grunkle to Dipper and Mabel Pines, and a Hero of Gravity Falls.’

'Here Lies Stanley Pines, Twin of Stanford Pines, Loving Grunkle to Dipper and Mabel Pines, The Man of Mystery and Swindling, and a Hero of Gravity Falls.’

She remembered when the two old men died, barely a year apart from each other. Stanford went first, and Stanley was simply unable to deal with loosing his brother again. She comforted both of the twins those years, but she was not here to pay her respects to them, not yet. Instead she stood in front of the third grave, openly weeping as she dropped to her knee’s, hugging the gravestone as the tears streamed down her face, and the skies themselves mirrored her pain, as rain poured from the heavens. “I Miss you…..”

'Here Lies Dipper Pines, Twin of Mabel Pines, Loving Husband of Pacifica Pines, and a Hero of Gravity Falls, Taken from us far to soon.”


End file.
